Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
Avondpoot Naam: Avondpoot Bijnamen: Avond, Avondje, Flipperdeflipflip Familie: Zonster (vader) Vlekkenpels (moeder) IJspels (tante) Tijgerstreep (oom) Bloessembries en Hagelkit (zussen) Molkit (broer) Steenpels (partner) Tijgersprong, Eikelstaart, Zonpels en Rotsstreep (zoons) Ochtendbont (dochter) Uiterlijk: Kleine, slanke donkerbruine poes met kleurverchil, heel erg donkerbruine - bijna zwarte - oren, spikkels onder haar ogen en staarttop. Ze heeft hemels- of hyacintblauwe ogen en een pluizige, dikke staart. Anne Naam: Anne Bijnamen: Annie, AnsAns Familie: Nathalie (moeder) Bart (vader) Alex, Bruno, Jan, Paul (broers) Philip (Oom langs moeder's kant) Ann (Tante langs moeder's kant) Koen (Oom langs vader's kant) Griet (Tante langs vader's kant) Romain (Opa langs moeder's kant) André (Stief-opa langs moeder's kant) Lilian (Oma langs moeder's kant) Josée (een bitch - Stief-oma langs moeder's kant) Annie (Oma langs vader's kant) Eric (Opa langs vader's kant) Uiterlijk: Donkerbruin haar met rossige glans in de zomer, bleke huid met wat sproetjes, grijs-groene ogen (soms grijs of grijsbruin-groen) en wipneusje. Ik op Andere Sociale Media Deviantart: http://anne-dekeyser.deviantart.com/ Mijn website: http://drawingwithcats.weebly.com/ Mimi (Mijn Kitten) Naam: Mimi Bijnamen: Mie, Pelsje, Aspelsje, Fluffy-snoepie-poepie-poeperdoebie, pieppiep. Familie: Naamloos ''(Moeder) ''Onbekend ''(Vader) Vlek (Zo zeg ik het - Broer/zus) Zwartje (Zo zeg ik het - Broer/zus) Guitje (Zo zeg ik het- Broer/zus) ''Naamloos, dood ''(Broer/zus) '''Uiterlijk:' Smoke tabby poesje (brede, nauwelijks zichtbare strepen in een iets blekere tint) van 3 maand oud met bleke, ambergele ogen, een witte borst, buik, pootjes, muil en streepje op haar neus, en een heel donkere staart, oren en rug. Mijn Favoriete Anime's *Grisaia no Kajitsu *Another (Horror) *Sakurasou no Pet na kanoji *Spirited Away *Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *Pokemon *Gakkou no Kaidan (Horror) *Shiki (Horror) *Jigoku Shoujo (Horror) *When Marnie was there Ja, ik ben verslaafd aan horror anime XD Het is gewoon zo lekker. En hilarisch soms. Er viel zo'n meid van de trap met haar paraplu (in Another) en die paraplu vloog dus voor haar uit, met de punt omhoog. Hij schoot door de keel van dat meisje toen ze er op viel en je ZAG alles echt zo dus dat was wel leuk. En al dat bloed! HET GUTSTE IN HET ROND. GNAGNAGNA. Oh ja, bij Grisaia no Kajitsu zie je vaak meisjesonderbroeken dus denk na voor je gaat kijken XDDDDDDDD Spirited Away is toppie, When Marnie was there ook en iedereen kent Pokemon. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your lie in April) is ssuuuuuupeeer tragisch, je gaat echt huilen en hij is mega mooi enzo. De meeste zijn trouwens series, ik hou van series. Mijn Boeken (Algemeen) Vet '''gedrukt: Heb ik ''Schuin ''gedrukt: Nog niet verschenen '''De Originele Reeks #'De Wildernis in' #'Water en Vuur' #'Geheimen' #'Voor de Storm' #'Gevaar!' #'Vuurproef' De Nieuwe Profetie #'Middernacht' #'Maannacht' #'Dageraad' #'Sterrenlicht' #'Schemering' #'Zonsondergang' De Macht van Drie #'Het Tweede Gezicht' #'Duistere Rivier' #'Verbannen' #'Eclips' #''Lange Schaduwen'' #''Zonsopgang'' Superedities #'Vuurster's Missie' #??? Mijn Boeken (Warrior Cats) Vet '''gedrukt: Heb ik ''Schuin ''gedrukt: Nog niet verschenen '''The Prophecies Begin #Into the Wild #Fire and Ice #Forest of Secrets #Rising Storm #A Dangerous Path #The Darkest Hour The New Prophecy #Midnight #Moonrise #Dawn #Starlight #Twilight #Sunset Power of Three #The Sight #Dark River #Outcast #Eclipse #Long Shadows #Sunrise Omen of the Stars #'The Fourth Apprentice' #'Fading Echoes' #'Night Whispers' #'Sign of the Moon' #'The Forgotten Warrior' #'The Last Hope' A Vision of Shadows #'The Apprentice's Quest' #Thunder and Shadow #''Shattered Sky'' Super Editions #'Firestar's Quest' #'Bluestar's Prophecy' #SkyClan's Destiny #'Crookedstar's Promise' #'Yellowfang's Secret' #'Tallstar's Revenge' #'Bramblestar's Storm' #'Moth Flight's Vision' #Hawkwing's Journey #''Super Edition 10'' Novellas #'The Untold Stories' *'Hollyleaf's Story' *'Mistystar's Omen' *'Cloudstar's Journey' : '''2. '''Tales from the Clans *'Tigerstar's Fury' *'Leafpool's Wish' *'Dovewing's Silence' : '''3. '''Shadows of the Clans *'Mapleshade's Vengeance' *'Goosefeather's Curse' *'Ravenpaw's Farewell' : '4. ''Legends of the Clans *''Spottedleaf's Heart'' *''Pinestar's Choice'' *''Thunderstar's Echo'' '''Guides #'Secrets of the Clans' #Cats of the Clans #Code of the Clans #'Battles of the Clans' #Enter the Clans #The Warriors Guide #'The Ultimate Guide' Manga's #'The Rise of Scourge' #'The Lost Warrior' *'The Lost Warrior' *'Warrior's Refuge' *'Warrior's Return' : '3. Tigerstar and Sasha *Into the Woods *Escape from the Forest *'Return to the Clans : 4. Ravenpaw's Path *Shattered Peace *A Clan in Need *The Heart of a Warrior : 5. SkyClan and the Stranger *The Rescue *Beyond the Code *After the Flood Mijn Lievelingskatten Poezen #Hulstloof #Geeltand #Loofpoel #Kwiklicht #Sintelvel #Honingvaren #Vosstaart #Lichthart #Roosrijp #Sintelhart Katers #Grijsstreep #Stropels #Doornklauw #Gaaipoot #Langster #Eensnor #Vuurhart #Eikenhart #Kromster #Moddervacht Mijn Gehaatte katten Poezen #Rainflower #Palebird #Heatherstar #Dawnstar #Nachtwolk #Star Flower #Storm #Ruby #Windrunner/star Katers #Aspels #Havikwind #Clear Sky #Tom #Leeuwvlam #Brokkelster #Tijgerster #Donkerstreep #One Eye #Braamklauw Mijn LievelingsClans #WindClan #HemelClan #Eenling #Zwerfkat #SchaduwClan Mijn Gehaatte Clans #Poesiepoes #BloedClan #The Ancients #The Early Settlers #DonderClan Mijn Favoriete Quotes "Wil je mij vertellen dat de HemelClan weg moest omdat er niet genoeg ''bomen ''waren?!" -Vuurster, Vuurster's Missie, pagina 79. "Als je mijn moeder haat, haat je mij." -Snellicht, in een van mijn fanfictions, pagina of hoofdstuk onbekend. "She know how tough life can be, and still she keeps going." -Ivypool's toughts on Hollyleaf, The Forgotten Warrior, Page 273.